facts_of_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
Joker 2.0
'Joker 2.0 '''is a minor antagonist in ''The Batman. ''An artifical intelligence version of the Clown Prince of Crime who takes on the personality of Joker. History After Batman accidentally caused Joker to be rendered knocked out after breaking his helmet connected to his brain, Joker 2.0 was created and imprisoned inside the computer. Batman attempted to find him using the keyboard but Marty Slacker, his genius henchman, downloaded him which allowed him to escape from Batman and Robin. Joker 2.0 then hacked into all networks including the Batcave as a distraction so Slacker can enable him to be created through nano-bots in Wayne Enterprises. Batman tried to flush him out using an anti-virus but Joker was capable of staying and then escaped using the nano-bots. Joker 2.0 then escaped Wayne Enterprises and returned to his hideout where the original Joker also returned to after waking up in the hospital. The original criminal falsely agreed to working together with his "brother" but the two lied. Joker 2.0 helped him steal a bunch of jewels but left him imprisoned at the shop to be apprehended by the police and locked up in Arkham Asylum. Joker 2.0 attempted to leave without him quickly and created a clone to try and trick them, although the original Joker got away and stopped them from moving. They escaped and Joker 2.0 left behind a fake Batmobile which Batman and Robin got in to chase them down. Joker 2.0 tricked them and tried to kill them by shrinking the Batmobile but Batman disintigrated the nano-bots to save them. Joker 2.0 tried to kill the clown but Batman and Robin arrived to stop him and then tried to disintigrate him but failed. Joker 2.0 grew bigger than buildings and tried to kill Batman, Robin and Joker once again by throwing them across the city. Joker 2.0 then threatened Harley Quinn, Marty Slacker, Punch and Judy that he'll "delete" them along with the city if they don't keep in line and plans to recreate Gotham with a nano-bot version. Batman saved the two and then brought in the Bat-Bot to fight him. Joker 2.0 tried to destroy him several times but Robin soon used Bolars to tie up the fleeing Joker and his gang. He then discovered that Slacker is Captain Slash, the one defeating him in a computer game, and then had Batman use a signal to transfer Joker 2.0 in the video game. Batman successfully did so and Joker 2.0 encountered Nightwing, Robin's character, in the game and Joker 2.0 was beaten up by him. Personality Powers and Abilities Transformations/Equipment *'Joy Buzzer: 'A Joy Buzzer capable of electrocuting victims to death or knocked out. *'Wrist-Mounted Rocket: 'A Wrist-Mounted Rocket which Joker used in an attempt to kill Joker and his gang but Batman managed to deflect it back at him. *'Cannon Head: 'Joker used a cannon to launch his head which caused the glass he was imprisoned in to smash. *'Hammer: 'Joker used his hand to transform into a hammer. *'Flight: 'Joker used the nano-bots for flight. *'Growth: 'Joker used the nano-bots to duplicate and grow bigger. *'Clones: 'Joker used extra nano-bots to duplicate himself. *'Batmobile Clone: '''Joker used extra nano-bots to create the Batmobile but it was disintagrated by Batman. Quotes Category:The Batman Characters